The HamHams Go on a Treasure Hunt
by merurikku
Summary: Basically the title says it all. The ham-hams go on another adventure and try not to be caught by their owners... hehe the PG is for some stuff in there that I couldnt help but add. This story is finished


By: RIKKU  
  
A/N: Sorry, I know I said I'd finish my Harry Potter story ( I still will.. hopefully) but I really needed to write this short Hamtaro story because Hamtaro is my obsession and I didn't want to forget to write it.... ________________________________________________________  
  
Laura finished writing in her diary, and placed it on top of her unused hamster stationary. Then she opened Hamtaro's cage, and pulled him out.  
  
"Ok Hamtaro, time to go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow!" a very sleepy Laura said to her hamster while holding and petting him. She then placed him back in his cage, crawled into bed, and immediately went to sleep. Hamtaro grabbed the cage bars with his little paws. "Goodnight Laura, sleep tight," he replied.  
  
In less than a minute, Hamtaro had broken out of his cage (as usual) and began to crawl towards the window. He slid down the water drain and worked his way towards the secret underground Hamster hideout. "Badabadabadabadabada," he said while making his paws go as fast as they could.  
  
When he reached the hideout, only two other hamsters were there: Bijou and Maxwell. "Hi Bijou, hi Maxwell," Hamtaro called to them upon his arrival. "Hi Hamtaro!" they both replied in unison. "What are you guys doing?" he asked them, looking at everything and taking in his surroundings. "We're eating some sunflower seeds. Want a hit?" Maxwell said, wiggling his nose happily. "Ya, sure. Laura forgot to feed me today. Thanks guys," Hamtaro said in reply, grabbing a sunflower seed.  
  
"Crumpcrumpcrumpcrump," was the sound they all made while eating their food.  
  
Suddenly, they heard a "badabadabadabada" coming from down the hallway. Boss entered the hideout and stood up triumphantly. "I have a journey for us gang!" he said, holding up a small piece of paper. Looking around, he then said, "Well where is everybody?!" "Ze' all could not get out tonight, monsieur Boss. Only we are here tonight," Bijou answered him.  
  
Boss blushed. "Oh, well as long as you're here, Miss Bijou, I'm sure it will be fun." Hamtaro and Maxwell looked at each other knowingly. Changing the subject, Hamtaro asked, "Boss, what's on the paper?" "Oh this?" he said, holding it up. "THIS my friends, is a treasure map. Or at least that's what Elder-Ham said...." "What's a treasure map?" Hamtaro asked, being the naive little thing that he was.  
  
Maxwell's face lit up. When people asked questions, he was the source of their information. Holding up the book he answered, "a treasure map is a paper with a picture on it to show where treasure is hidden." "What's a treasure?" Hamtaro asked, still not quite understanding. "A treasure is something important to you, or something valuable," Boss replied this time.  
  
Hamtaro had a vision of a sunflower seed, then of his hamster wheel, then of Laura. "Oh, I see!" he cried, very excited. "Yes, but I can't understand the thing, so good thing Maxwell is here," Boss said, looking very hopeful that Maxwell would, in fact, be able to read the map. Boss handed it over, and Maxwell began looking back and forth between the map and an open book.  
  
"Ah ok here's what it means," Maxwell started, "First we must start at the tree marked with a heart surrounding an x. That tree is right outside of your field, isn't it Boss?" "Ya, ya, I think I've seen that tree before..." Boss replied, looking thoughtful. "Ok, well then we have to head north (don't worry, I know which way north is) and walk until we find a spot with a blue flower growing from the ground. This shouldn't be too hard..." Maxwell finished, very proud of himself.  
  
"Well come on guys! What are we waiting for?" Hamtaro cried, racing towards the exit. The hamsters "badabada"ed all the way to the tree. By now it was almost pitch black outside, except for the faint light coming from the moon. "Now Maxwell, vich vay is north?" Bijou, who had been quiet for some time, asked. She looked as excited as the others, if not more excited. In her mind, the idea of a treasure was diamonds and fancy clothing. She smiled as Maxwell answered, "Hmm, ok follow me."  
  
He walked around the tree until he found a particular spot, and then faced away from it. "Okay guys, we're facing north. Let's go!" The ham-hams ran as fast as their legs could carry them and finally stumbled upon a spot with a flower growing. "Is it blue?" asked Boss, unsure because of the darkness. "I think it's blue," replied Hamtaro. "Yes, it's definitely blue," agreed Bijou. Maxwell just took out a shovel, and began digging into the earth. "Ok guys, dig!" Boss ordered. Boss, Hamtaro, and Maxwell all dug in the earth, but lucky Bijou didn't have to because she "forgot her shovel".  
  
Hours later, it started to get light, and the ham-hams had barely made a dent in the earth. "Oh no, guys, I have to go!" cried Hamtaro, "Laura is going to wake up soon!" With that, he dropped his shovel and left the treasure buried in the dirt. He ran as fast as he could go back to his house, crawled back into Laura's room, and slammed into his cage swiftly shutting the gate behind him. It was already way into the daytime.  
  
A few seconds later, Laura woke up. "Oh Hamtaro, you're awake!" Laura said, stretching and yawning. Hamtaro sighed with relief, and wiggled his nose in reply.  
  
THE END ____________________________________________________  
  
A/N: I haven't seen the show in quite some time (cartoon network was brutally taken away from me -_-) so sorry if they're out of character or something.. jeez I wonder how old the readers of this story will be? LoL am I not the only crazy 15 yr old Hamtaro lover out there?  
  
Wow, this show is REALLY weird. No wonder I like it so much... *loves it*.  
  
Is it wrong that it's so much easier/ more fun to write a silly, short story like this than a long, serious...(well ok more serious than usual) story like my HP one?  
  
-RIKKU 


End file.
